Demon Powers meet The Science of Alchemy
by ZdBunnyMomiji
Summary: Inuyasha meets a boy named Ed, who is convinced that the Shikon No Tama is his Philosoper stone. Will he be an allie or betray them and steal the jewel for himself? This is a InuyashaFull Metal Alchemist crossover. R&R! Please!
1. Chapter 1

1Okay, This idea just came to me after I watched Full Metal Alchemist and then Inuyasha. I was watching and I thought _hey! Wouldn't it be cool if Inuyasha met Al and Ed? _And then the ideas just came pouring in. I'll be switching for Inuyasha's POV and Ed's POV okay? Please R&R! And be nice, because this is my first Crossover k? Thanks for reading!

Chapter one: Hanyou meets Alchemist

A young Raven Haired girl walked down a busy Tokyo street. School had just let out and her yellow book bag weighed a ton. A chill came over her as the wind blew her uniform about. Winter was coming. Concern filled her chocolate brown eyes as she waited to cross an intersection. She didn't like when it became cold, because he was stubborn and slept outside in a tree half the time. "Kagome!" a voice rang out. She turned to see a tall boy with short spiky brown hair running towards her. "Oh...Hi Hojo." Kagome greeted with a soft smile. "I'm sorry to hear you got foot fungus again. I got you this lotion, I hope it works better then the last stuff." He said, holding out a bottle. "Wow...Thanks Hojo." Kagome said, becoming very embarrassed.

The light turned green for them to walk, so Kagome grabbed the bottle from the smiling boy and went to cross the intersection. But in her rush she didn't see the short blonde boy. The crashed, and she dropped the bottle, causing it to beak and splatter all over the boys long red coat. "I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized, wondering if she should help him wipe it off. He only looked at her with big golden eyes. She smiled at the thought of them. They looked a little like his.... But the boy shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. "He is sorry too." a voice rang out. Kagome looked to see a large suit of Armor standing in front of her. But before she could ask about it, the suit ran off after the blonde boy. Kagome was going to follow, but a car horn reminded her that she needed to get across the street.

A young blonde boy now walked down the street. His long blonde hair was in a loose braid, that blew in the chill fall air. He was wearing an all black outfit, with a long red coat, that was now covered in some kind of lotion. "Brother? Why didn't you say sorry to that girl?" asked a large suit of armor walking behind him. Girl? Oh, the one who broke the lotion. He hadn't really been thinking about it. He was still thinking about the philosopher stone. Where was it? "I don't know Al." was his only answer. They walked in silence until Ed heard an old women talking to a girl in a store. "I went to the Higurashi(is that how you spell it?) Shrine today. The old man is still going on about that jewel!" she said with a laugh. The two women then giggled at it. The boy quickly ran over and asked, "Which way to that Shrine?" The woman pointed past his shoulder and stared at him. The boy nodded and quickly ran off with Al running after him.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled, dropping her book bag. A middle-age woman walked in to the hall and smiled at the girl. "Hello honey! Do you plan to go see Inuyasha and everyone?" She greeted. "Yeah, I better, or Inuyasha is only going to come and get me." She said. "I'll prepare the snacks for them and stick them in your book bag." She said with a smile, walking into another room. Kagome nodded and then walked up the stairs to her room. She started pulling out some jackets and scarfs to take to the other era with her. She hated when it got so cold. Mostly because Inuyasha was so stubborn and would sleep in a tree even if it was snowing. She then suddenly heard a knock on the door downstairs. "I'll get it!" She yelled, running down the stairs. The smile on her face faded as she opened the door. There on her door step, stood the same boy who she had bumped into. "Look! I said I was sorry! I'm not paying your dry cleaning bill!" She yelled. A look of small shock came over the boy. "Ed, that's the girl you bumped into!" The suit of armor said.

"Look we want to talk to the person who knows about some jewel." The boy said. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. "I'm Ed, and this is my little brother Al." He said in a kind of noncaring tone. "You're the older brother? But your so short." Kagome commented, stunned. "Hey! I'm only 14 ya know!" He said, suddenly getting mad. "Yeah, but I'm 15, and I'm like a foot taller then you." She said with a smile. "Look! Can we talk to someone about some jewel?" He asked with a glare. "What? Oh! You mean the Shikon no Tama? It's a jewel from long ago that was said to grant one wish. It was created by a priestess in a great Demon battle. Why?" Kagome said, half in thought. "Oh...that was a really long time ago right? Is doesn't exist anymore right?" He asked, losing hope in his voice." "Well, yes and no." She said feeling bad for him. "Lets go Al." Ed said, starting to walk off. Kagome just couldn't let him go feeling so bad.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome yelled, grabbing him. Suddenly she pulled out a vile of Shards and showed them to him. Them hard a purplish glow and a small warmth to them. "These are some very old shards of it. Hope this gives you hope." She said with a smile. Al came in for a closer look, which startled Kagome, causing her to drop and break the vile. She quickly tried to pick it all up, but let bits and pieces. "Well, I got to go! I'll see you guys." She said running into her house. Ed looked down at the ground at the broken glass, and saw a purple glow. He bent down and saw it was one of the shards. He then heard a door open and close. He looked up to see that the Girl was running with a yellow book bag to a small building. Quickly, he picked up the shard and ran after her, deciding she might want it back. He ran into the small building and only saw an old empty well. He leaned over and yelled, "Hey! Are you in there? Do you want this?" "Maybe she fell in or something." Al suggested, walking in.

He nodded and jumped in to look. Suddenly the well glowed a light blue and he was falling. _What is going on!?_ He thought, looking around. Soon he felt his feet hit dirt, and saw he was back in the well. "Al? What happened?" He yelled back up the well. No answer came. Ed, quickly climbed up and saw he was in a woods. He also saw the girl talking to a strange creature. He had long silver Hair and was wearing a all red Harori (is that right?). He looked like a normal person, but he had dog ears on the top of his head.

Suddenly a he started sniffing the air, and looked right at him. He pushed the girl behind him and stepped forward. "Who are you?" He asked. "I was about to ask the same question." He said. "Is he a demon Inuyasha?" The girl asked. "No, He smells human, but I don't trust him Kagome." He answered. Then in a swift movement, he pulled out a huge sword in the shape of a fang. _What Kind of Alchemy is that?_ He thought. Quickly Ed clapped his hands and a blade formed over top his right hand. Inuyasha quickly attacked, But Ed block it with his blade. Inuyasha forced down with his word, but Ed held it back. Then suddenly Ed's blade broke, but he rolled over to the right, dodging the falling sword. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked again. "What are you?" he questioned back. With lightning speed, Inuyasha shot over and punched him in the stomach, knocking him into a tree. He stood up and his head was throbbing. Inuyasha then punched him into the tree several times, and then jumped back. Ed coughed up some blood, and felt like admiting Defeat. But he stood up and clapped his hands, then touched the ground. A giant spike came out of the ground and ran through Inuyasha. Ed thought he had won, but watched as Inuyasha Broke off the spike and pulled it out. He than ran over and kicked him into another tree and couple yards away.

Ed clapped his hands again, and touched the ground. A wave of earth crashed into Inuyasha and pushed him deep into the ground. But he stood up and went to attack Ed again. But stopped half way and hit the dirt. Ed felt a wave of relife and let out a sigh of victory. But suddenly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

1I have two Reviews! I'm so happy! So I've decided to write the second chapter! Can I get at least 5 Reviews for this chapter? If I do I'll keep going! K! On with the story!

Chapter 2:Meeting the Gang

In The Present

"Brother?" Al called from the edge of the well. "Ed?" he called, looking down into the well. Slowly, the suit of armor climbed down into the well. He looked around for like a hole or small passage for which his brother could have gone through. But the ground was solid dirt and the well walls had no holes in them. With a sigh he climbed out and walked in the courtyard. He grabbed a seat next to a large tree and stared at its swaying branches. _Where are you brother?_

In The Past

"How strange...Have you ever seen such a thing?"

"Why is it metal?"

"I've never seen anything like this in my time."

"Will he be okay?"

Voices were swimming all around him. His body felt like lead as he lay there. He wanted to move, but didn't have the strength. Should he try to open his eyes? Why bother, he was to tired to deal with it. He wanted to slip back into sleep.

"He is awake...His breathing is irregular."

_Damn!_ He thought. Slowly he opened his eyes. Everything was a blur, and the pounding headache was starting to come back. Slowly his eyes began to focus. He expected people to be sitting all around him, staring at him. But no, all he could see was the ceiling. A chill ran over him and he realized he didn't have one his shirt or jacket. He slowly sat up, and a pain shot through him. "Careful! You have three broken ribs!" A girls voice warned. He slowly turned his head and saw the girl from the shrine sitting by a small fire with a group of people. There was a man with black hair and was wearing black and purple robes. But what caught his attention was that he had purple clothe and beads wrapped around his right hand.

Sitting next to him was a girl in a white and green dress. She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. On her shoulder was what look like a little boy, but he had the legs and tail of a fox. And next to them was Inuyasha with bandages around his middle, with blood starting to soak through.

Inuyasha only sat there and stared at the kid. He was starting to really piss him off. Not just the fact the Kagome had defended him, but the bastard had run a spike through him! Why should Kagome defend him? He had almost killed him! And something about him just pissed him off. And why did he have that strange arm? Did it have magical powers? "Aren't you going to ask?" he suddenly asked. "About what?" Kagome asked. "My arm. I heard you guys talking about it. And the little kid wont stop staring." He said, his eyes closed. Kagome glared at the fox child, and he quickly ran out. "I'm sorry for him. He is just curious." Kagome apologized. Ed only shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall. "Oh! By the way my name is Kagome. The girl right there is Sango the Demon Slayer, You've met Inuyasha, and He is Miroku the monk." Kagome Introduced. Everyone nodded but Inuyasha. He only crossed his arms and said "Feh!" Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out the shard. He then lightly tossed it to her, and she caught it. "You forgot one." He said simply. "I knew you had it. I was just going to see if you would give it back." Kagome said with a smile. "What! He had a shard and you weren't going to tell me! What if he ran off with it! We are trying to collect them Kagome! Not give them out!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

Kagome only rolled her eyes at him. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your arm?" Kagome asked. "I do mind." He said, looking away. _I wonder why he doesn't want to talk about it._ Kagome wondered to her self. Suddenly a scream came from outside, and everyone got to their feet. Inuyasha and the others quickly ran out side, but Ed sat there for a second. He reached over and slowly pulled on his shirt. As he climbed to his feet he heard Inuyasha yell, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" and then a terrible yell of pain. He walked out slowly and saw three horrible creatures. One looked like a huge Centipede with a giant eye ball at the end. One was an ugly thing, with six arms, five eyes, and three legs. And the last one was heard to tell, because Inuyasha had just torn it to pieces.. Ed then watched Sango yell "Hiraikotsu!" and throw a huge boomerang at the centipede, tearing it in half. Then Miroku torn off the beads around his arm and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" Which sucked the last Demon and the remains of the other two into a void in his right hand.

"Ed! You shouldn't be up!" Kagome suddenly yelled, catching him off guard. "Your not my mom!" He yelled at her. But she only stormed over and grabbed his arm. She then dragged him back into the hut. She then forced him back on the futon and sat back down at the fire. "And now, you will stay there and heal properly." She told him. Everyone else followed in, Inuyasha was snickering under his breath. "You know what, you can just shut up!" Ed yelled at him. "Why don't you get up and do something about it!" Inuyasha yelled. Ed got to his feet and stormed up to him. "Maybe I will!" He yelled. Trying to intimidate him. But sadly, he was much shorter than Inuyasha and couldn't really scare him. "What are you going to do? Bite my knee caps?" Inuyasha laughed. Ed only glared at him, but he got the feeling Inuyasha couldn't really see it. Suddenly Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha did a face dive. Inuyasha sat up and glared at her. "What was that for!?" he yelled at her. "For being a jerk! Now get over here and let me change your bandages."She yelled right back. Muttering under his breath he went and sat next to her so she could change his bandages. Ed busted out laughing at him, until his ribs hurt and he had to stop.

Hey! Please review for me okay? I want this story to be liked and I think its really cool. On another note, I want to saw thank-you to my two first Reviews! You were the people to convince me to post again! Thankies so much !


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3: INUYASHA!!! ED!!!! Give it a rest!

It was late. Inuyasha knew it without a doubt. The wound made him tired. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all asleep around a now dying fire. But he was awake. He was sitting there, across the room, staring at him. But he had to protect the shards."Aren't you tired? You mortals need rest!" Inuyasha said in an angry whisper.

"I don't need to sleep." He shot back. He didn't trust him. Why was he always awake? There was no way he was going to sleep with him around. But his eyes were staring to drop. He felt his head staring to fall forward. But he also saw the sleep in his eyes. He would pass out, and then he could get some sleep.

All he had to do was wait for him to go to sleep, then he could get some sleep! how long can that little pip squeak stay awake? Just a few more minutes and he would be out like a light. He then took a dep breath and prepared to wait it out. He couldn't stay awake all night can he?

Kagome yawned, and stretched under her blanket. She had gotten a good nights sleep, and felt totally awake. As she sat up she was shocked at what she saw. "Ed?" she asked in shock. His eyes were hollow from lack of sleep, and his frame was bent over in exhaustion. He had a glare on his face that went past her. She turned around and was shocked again. "Inuyasha?" She asked in half horror. He too had hollowed out eyes, and a bent over body frame. But the glare was much more intense. She looked at both of them, and became enraged. "You guys are so immature!" She screamed, walking out of the hut. Sango and Miroku sat up at the sudden noise. But at the sight of Ed and Inuyasha, they quickly got up and went out to talk to Kagome. Only Shippo stayed asleep.

"You going to go to sleep yet punk?" Inuyasha asked in a dry tone. He hadn't moved at all, and his jaw was stiff. "You first" He said in the same tone. And in a surprise he glared at him harder. _That little punk!_ He yelled in his mind. And on went the staring contest, probably never ending.

"What are we going to do with them?" Sango asked by the stream. Kagome was bent over, collecting water for breakfast, and Sango had come along. "I have no clue. Why do you think they are so angry at each other?" Kagome answered, standing up with the bucket. "They are guys. Since that fight, they've been pissed at each other." Sango said, walking along side her. "I wonder if Miroku has gotten them to go to sleep." Kagome thought allowed.

As they came closer they saw a annoyed Miroku leaning on the outside of the hut. "Let me guess. You couldn't break it up right?" Sango asked. "Oh no, I didn't have to. I walk in there. And they are both sitting up sleeping! They fell asleep like that. Kagome quickly handed the bucket to Sango and ran into the hut. And Miroku was telling the truth. With glares still upon their faces, they had fallen asleep sitting up. Kagome sighed and walked over to Inuyasha. She slowly lowered him on his side onto a futon, and pulled a blanket over the Hanyou. She carefully did the same for Ed. She then let out another sigh and walked out of the hut. "I guess I'll cook out hee today." Kagome said, staring a fire.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his side. Why? Hadn't he been sitting up. Then it hit him. Quickly he sat up, but saw he was alone. "KAGOME!" He yelled, running outside. But there was the stupid punk. He was eating with the others and looked at him with innocent eyes. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" he asked with a soft, but fake smile. "Alright you punk! Bring it!" He yelled, pulling out his tetsuiaga. Ed quickly stood up, then clapped his hands and touched the ground. Bright lightning and wind swirled around him, as a long black spear came out of the ground. He then pointed the large blade at him and smiled.

Inuyasha lunged at him for an attack, but Ed quickly dodged it. "Wind Scar!" He yelled, aiming it at Ed. But he dodged the huge blast. But the hut wasn't so lucky. Everyone stared in shock at the now rubble. "INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha then did a huge face dive into the dirt and Ed laughed. "Hey! Real smooth Inuyasha!" He laughed. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet but Kagome yelled "Sit!" again. Ed laughed even harder. Kagome then grabbed her book bag by the fire and stormed over. She then lifted it high and slammed it on top of ed, sending him into the ground. Inuyasha let out a muffled laugh, and Kagome yelled "SIT!" Ed let out a muffled laugh in the dirt, and Kagome slammed her book bag into him again. "INUYASHA!!! ED!!!! Give it a rest!" She screamed at the top off her lungs.

Hey! Hey!

Sorry its so short, but I wrote it late and I have school tomorrow. I'm getting my braces off tomorrow! Wahoo! Make my day and give me 5 more reviews please! You guys are great! Thankies so much!


	4. Chapter 4

1Hi! Are you ready for chapter 4? I'm sad to say I didn't get the five reviews I wanted vv. But I'm going to do it for the people who **_did_** review, and tried to help me reach my goal. So without further adue, I bring you Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Another Shard! And realizations!

Well, The morning had not started off well for Ed. He had four huge throbbing bumps on his head, and had dirt in his mouth. Kagome didn't talk to either Ed or Inuyasha, as they sat and ate lunch at the river. "Why did we have to walk here just to eat?" Inuyasha asked, stuffing his face with the ramon Kagome had made. "Because _somebody_ decided to Wind Scar our hut!" She yelled in anger.

Inuyasha flinched at the anger in her tone. Was she really that pissed off at him? _It was all that kids fault!_ He thought in anger, shooting him a death glare. "Sorry" He mumbled with his mouth full of food. Kagome only sighed at him, and gathered up with dishes. As she walked off to the river to wash them, she shot Inuyasha a warning glare. He only answered it with more powerful glare.

"So Ed, what brings you to our time?" Miroku asked him, trying to start a conversation before a fight started. He only shrugged his shoulders in reply. He was to deep in thought. He had been thinking about that shard lately. While he was holding it, he felt such power. Maybe this was the philosopher stone. And if not, Kagome said it granted one wish. _I could wish Al and mom back to normal._ He thought with high hopes. But as he thought this, he saw Inuyasha glaring at him. He wouldn't let hi get anywhere near the shards. And how was he going to find little shards, out in this huge land?

A sudden crash of dishes caught his attention. Everyone looked at Kagome, and she had a shocked look on her face. "I sense a shard!" She said in a rushed whisper. Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet, and looked around. "Where?" he asked. She pointed to the north, and Inuyasha ran over, and put her on his back. Sango jumped to her feet and ran behind a bush. In a second she was in a tight black outfit with pink pads on her elbows, knees, and shoulders. "Kirara!" she yelled. Suddenly the little cat demon roared and transformed into a huge cat beast.

She quickly jumped on its back, and singled for Miroku to climb on. Miroku grabbed Ed's collar and threw him onto the demon, then joined him. "Hold on!" he told him. Before Ed could ask why, Kirara took to the air and was following Inuyasha and Kagome. "Where are we going?" Ed asked confused. "To go get another shard. We are trying to finish the shard and beat Naraku." Miroku explained. "How do you know where they are?" Ed asked. "Kagome has a special power that lets her sense jewel shards." Sango yelled back to him.

Soon the Kirara dove down to the ground, and landed in a destroyed village. Quickly Miroku, Sango, and Ed jumped off Kirara and joined Inuyasha and Kagome by their side. "What happened here?" Ed asked. "Naraku..." Inuyasha yelled through gritted teeth. "Is he here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "No, but these place reeks of his sent." He said, pulling out with sword.

Everyone looked around, trying to find something, but Ed was confused. Slowly he walked forward and looked down at the dirt. Suddenly he clapped his hands together, and touched the ground. A all the rubble glowed bright, then turned to dust, blowing away in the wind. As the dust blew away, it revealed people who where trapped underneath. "Inuyasha! He helped free all those people!" Sango yelled in astonishment. Ed stood and gave a cocky smile. "Lets see you top that." He said in a challenging tone.

"That's not the only thing he uncovered." Inuyasha said, glaring forward. Standing in front of them was a women in a pink, blue and whit robe. She had ruby eyes, and short black hair, which was pulled into a pony tail. "Hello Inuyasha. Have you come for this?" She asked, holding up a small shard. "Are you going to Hand it over, or do I have to take it by force?" Inuyasha asked, getting ready to fight. She silently pulled out a large fan and gave a sickening smile. "Wind Scar!' He yelled, aiming at the women. She quickly jumped into the air and yelled, "Dance of Blades!" Which shot Crimson blades at them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and quickly dodged the blast, everyone following. "Need some help?" end asked. "Feh!" he scoffed, jumping of his roof. "Iron Revers Soul Stealer!" He yelled, taking down the women.

She hit the ground hard, while Inuyasha landed graceful, ready for more. Slowly she stood up and flashed him a huge smile. "Maybe another time..." then suddenly she pulled a feather from her hair and went to fly off. "Oh no you don't!" Ed yelled, running forward. Quickly he clapped his hands together and aimed down at the ground. Suddenly a burst of wind came from under his feet sending him forward into the air, strait at the women.

He shot at her like a rocket, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her off the giant feather and to the ground. She stared at him in shock as he grabbed the shard from her tight fist and walked back over to his friends.

Ed placed the shard in Kagome's hand and flashed her a big smile of pride. "There you go." He laughed. Kagome stared at her hand blankly, then hugged him tight. "That was so sweet!" She giggled. Ed broke away from the hug and blushed a bright red.

Inuyasha, seeing what was going on, stormed over and blocked Ed from Kagome. "I'm on to you! You stay away from My Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at him. The blushing Ed suddenly got a huge glare on his face and yelled, "Who said I wanted to be near your Kagome! And who said she was yours? I don't see your name on her!""I've had her for longer, so that makes her mine!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh...I see what's going on! Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ed started to sing. Inuyasha and Kagome turned a bright shade of red as Ed danced around them singing, "First comes love...then comes marriage...here comes Kagome with a baby carriage!"

Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly jumped the poor boy and punched him several times on the head until he shut up. "And stay away from her you punk!" He finished, walking off.

Hey! Hey!

Tell me whatcha think you guys! I really do appreciate all the Reviews! You guys are the greatest! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

1Okay you guys, don't shoot me, but I've been slacking off my other stories because of the sudden success of another. And now I have this cold and its really hard to focus. But I told myself, _get your lazy sick butt off the bed and to that computer!_, but I couldn't move. So I asked my dad if I could borrow his laptop with internet connection. And like the big sweetie that he is, here I am. That is what you call "compromise" students. Lol. So now, as I lay here on my fat lazy butt, I write a new chapter! Yayness!

Chapter 5: The Nightmare Monster Part 1

As everyone sat around the small campfire eating, Kagome sat biting her nails. "What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, stuffing his face. But she was so out of it that she didn't hear his question. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, hating to be ignored. At the sudden sound of her name, Kagome snapped out of her trance and said, "Yes?" "What's wrong with you now?" He asked, now annoyed. "Oh, I have another test on Monday, and I haven't got a clue what is on it. I could go back to the present and get what I need from my friends and study, but then you would get angry at me." She explained. "Damn right I'd get mad. Who needs this "school" thing anyway? It's probably bad for you." Inuyasha laughed.

"Your such a jerk sometimes Inuyasha!" She yelled, getting to her feet. Then, with one last death glare, she stormed into the forest. "Smooth move, Dork." Ed laughed. "Hey! Shut it before I make you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Go ahead and try!" Ed yelled back, jumping to his feet. "Bring it Shorty!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing his sword. But as they were about to start another fight, Kagome's scream was heard through out the forest.

Inuyasha quickly took off, not bothering to grab any of the others. _Why does Kagome always have to run off and get into trouble?_ Inuyasha thought with anger. As he ran he could smell Sango, Miroku, and Ed not far behind. But he put on a burst of speed. He had to get there before anything happened to Kagome.

As Inuyasha ran past another clearing, The smell of Kagome started to become stronger, which meant he was getting close. Soon, he saw a clearing up ahead in which Kagome was lying. "Kagome!" he yelled, as he came to a stop at her sleeping body. "What happened?" Sango asked as they landed in the clearing. "She's not dead, only asleep." Miroku said, examining her body. "Well, lets get her out of here." Inuyasha ordered, picking up Kagome. "I'm afraid that's not possible." A hissing voice said from deep in the trees. "Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded, drawing his sword.

Suddenly a huge snake, maybe 100 feet long, slithered from behind the darkness. It was blood red and had black spikes going down it's back. "What have you done to Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded. "She is merely asleep. But she is living her worst nightmare. Even as we speak, her worst fear is coming true. And as she comes closer and closer to what she truly fear above all, she will be scared to death!" He said with a laugh. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword at the demon snake. But the snake merely dodged the attack and went strait for Sango. Miroku quickly jumped in front of her yelling, "Wind tunnel" and freeing his left arm of the prayer beads.

But out of the woods came Naraku's poisonous insects, causing Miroku to close his wind tunnel. "So your one of Naraku's demons." Miroku said with disgust. "I do not belong to NAraku, but we have reached an understanding of sorts." It hissed. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, casting the powerful attack. But the demon snake dodged it easily and sunk it's fangs into Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha landed on his back and looked dazed. Everything was blurring in and out. His sense of hearing was starting to fade. He slowly laid back and slowly closed his eyes. He didn't want to, but the power was to strong. Sango and Miroku's yells slowly faded into silence and he went to sleep.

"Your disgusting!" Sango screamed, throwing her boomerang. But the snake smacked it aside with it's long tail and went for her. But Miroku dived in front of her, taking its fangs into his side.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, taking him into her arms. "Go...now!" Miroku ordered, his words slurring with sleep. "I can't leave you here!" She answered. Miroku's eyes slowly closed, and she knew he had fallen asleep.

She quickly got to her feet and looked at Ed. "Run now!" She ordered, running for her boomerang. But as she ran, she saw the snake coming for her. Suddenly a clap rang through the forest and a giant wall of dirt shot up, blocking the snake from her. "Still want me to leave?" He asked with a smile. But even as he smiled, happy that he had just shown her how useful he was, the snake quickly turned on him. He quickly jumped out of the way, but got caught by it's tail and was flung against a tree.

As he got to his feet, he saw the snake drive it's fangs into Sango's leg. "Damn you!" He yelled, clapping his hands and touching the tree. Suddenly the roots of the tree shoot out of the ground and headed for the snake. But the Snake dove underground, dodging the attack, and disappearing from Ed's sight.

He slowly back away from the tree, looking around so there was no sneak attack. But after what seemed minuets, he was starting to calm down. _I think I scared him off_ Ed thought with victory. But he felt this sudden pain in his left foot and started to feel sleepy. As he looked down, he saw the snake had come up and bitten his left ankle from under ground. "Damn...you!" He slurred before hitting the dirt.


	6. Chapter 6

1Okay guys! Yayness! I'm so much better and my spring break starts Friday, so We are all good! Yay! And not that you guys care or anything, but my Marching band (that I'm in) is going to represent South Carolina at Washington to preform in front of the Lincoln Memorial in the 6oth Anniversary of the end of WWII. Is that not cool? That's In two weeks, and I am so excited! Me and my friend are going to have so much fun! YAY! Okay, back to the story right?

Chapter 6: The Nightmare Monster Part 2

Kagome sat in the cold darkness. All she could see was black. Fog rolled across the ground and the smell of mold filled her nose. She slowly got to her feet and looked around. And slowly a beam of light fell upon her. But beyond her beam was only black. Slowly, she walked forward, looking for some sign of life. But after a few minutes she stopped.

Then a beam touched down to her left and she saw Inuyasha in it. "Inuyasha!" she yelled with happiness. She ran over and threw her arms around him, but did not receive a hug back that she always got. She looked up to look in his eyes, but they were blocked by his bangs. "Inuyasha?" she asked confused.

He slowly pulled away from her grasp and walked over to Kikyou who had just appeared. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" She asked, still confused. He did not say anything. He only grabbed Kikyou and pulled her into a tight hug. As Kagome watched, tears came to her eyes. But she watch as Kikyou slowly pulled out an Arrow and held it up, about to stab it through Inuyasha's back.

Miroku walked slowly through a cold dark woods, looking for any signs of his friends. When suddenly he heard Sango scream from somewhere in the woods. He quickly ran in the direction of the scream, soon to reach Sango in a clearing with Naraku and Kohaku. She was bleeding from her torso and her boomerang was split in half. Miroku quickly jumped in front of her, and prepared it protect her from Naraku.

Naraku quickly went to attack, but Miroku quickly opened his wind tunnel and sucked him in. "You did it Miroku! You killed Naraku!" Sango yelled in happiness. But the wind tunnel didn't go away. "It must have been a demon puppet." He stated to her. But when he went to close it, it wouldn't close. And slowly, Kohaku got pulled into the tunnel. "No! Sango screamed, getting to her feet. She quickly went to jump in but Miroku turned to redirect the tunnel. But Sango ran in front of it, ready to be sucked in.

"Inuyasha! You such an idiot sometimes!" Kagome yelled at him. He sat in a field with all his friends around him, all of them angry at him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I cannot continue a journey with you if you continue to slaughter innocent people." Miroku said, walking off and disappearing. "You're the reason Kohaku is with Naraku! It's all your fault!" Sango Cried, walking off and disappearing.

"I'm sick of you being such a jerk to me Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, walking away in anger. "Soon it was just Him and Kagome. "Don't leave me Kagome!" He cried, grabbing her arm. "You can't control yourself Inuyasha! I'm in to much danger!" She yelled, pulling away from him, going to walk off. But Inuyasha felt a sudden anger rise in himself. Slowly he felt himself slip from sanity and into the urge to kill something. He quickly dove at Kagome and pinned her to the ground, ready to rip open her throat.

Sango sat quietly in her village, watching Kohaku practice with his weapon. "Your doing great! Sango laughed, watching him miss another can. "I'm never going to get this!" He yelled, throwing down his weapon. "Don't give..." Sango started, but a bell filled the village. "A demon attack!" A voice yelled into the village. Sango quickly grabbed up her boomerang and ran to the front of the village, ready to battle the demons.

Soon, Demons broke through the heavy wooden gate, and everyone began to battle. But soon, people started dying and being killed. Sango ran to the back of the battle, in hopes to find Kohaku. But was horrified at what she saw. Kohaku was killing the villagers, and Naraku was standing next to him watching and laughing.

Ed opened his eyes to see that he was laying in the sunlit fields of his home. "Ed!" a voice yelled from across the field. Ed sat up to see his brother running at him, but he normal, not a machine. Ed looked down at his arm and leg, seeing that they were normal as well. "Ed! Come on! Mom made lunch!" Al said with a laugh. Ed got to his feet and started to follow him, but soon the sky became dark and it started to rain.

Al had been running and gotten into the house before Ed. Soon Ed was still outside when lightening struck the house, catching it on fire. Seeing this, Ed went to run inside to help, but fell down. When he looked down, both his arm and leg were gone. He desperately crawled towards the house, the screams of his mother and brother filling his ears, but was no use.

Inuyasha growled at the girl laying underneath him. As he went to bite out her neck, he stopped. He looked deep In her eyes and saw no life. As he looked into the eyes, he felt himself calm down and lost the feeling to kill her. Slowly he got to his feet and looked at the girl before him. "Your not the real Kagome!" He declared in anger. Suddenly, everything just stopped and a blinding white light made him close his eyes.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the forest clearing and that everyone was still asleep. He quickly jumped to his feet, drawing his sword. "Why did you wake up? Why didn't you kill the girl like you were supposed to and die of loneliness?" A voice hissed. "Be cause I'm smarter than that!" He yelled, shooting the wind scar into the woods. A huge scream filled the woods, and the Snake was destroyed.

Slowly, everyone began to awake and look around in fear. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. Inuyasha quickly ran over to her and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay Kagome?" He asked with concern. Kagome quickly threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I was so scared." She cried into his chest. "I knew, but its okay." He comforted, hugging her back. But inside everyone couldn't get the dream out of their heads.

Okay! Well hoped you liked it! See you guys next post!


	7. Chapter 7

1Hey guys! Welcome to our next chapter! I'm glad you guys like it so far, and I hope I get some more reviews soon. But for now, lets get on with our next chapter! Yay! And tomorrow is Easter, so I hope you guys have a happy one! Get all the sweets you can! Yay!

Chapter 7: Taking A Break from the Nightmares

"I want to go home Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, trying to pull the hanyou off her. "Where is she trying to go?" Ed asked, walking out of the run down hut they had found. "She is trying to go home, but Inuyasha is putting up his usual fight." Miroku answered. "You can go back?" Ed asked. "Yeah. But you'll have to go with Kagome if you want to get back." Sango answered.

"Kagome. I need to go back to the present too." Ed said, walking up to her. "See Inuyasha! I have to take him back. Now get off me!" Kagome yelled, pulling free of the half-demon. "Ummm, Inuyasha. I also need to go." Sango said, stepping forward. "For what!" Inuyasha yelled. "I need some alone time! And my weapon is becoming very scratched and chipped. If I down get it buffed, it could break in a very important battle." Sango explained. "Feh!" Inuyasha cried, jumping into a tree. "Kirara!" Sango yelled. The small cat demon ran outside and quickly changed. As Sango climbed onto of the demon, she shook her head at Inuyasha.

As Sango flew off to the west, Miroku stepped forward. "I, to, must leave. It is getting close the my Fathers death date. I think it only appropriate to visit him." Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at him down from his perch. "Hotchi!" Miroku yelled. A fat raccoon dog walked out from behind a bush. The two then walked away, but Hotchi soon transformed and Miroku flew away to the east.

"Well, we're going now." Kagome yelled to him. As the two walked off, Inuyasha watched in pain. Everyone had left him by himself. Kagome should know he hates it. Then a little voice chimed, "You still have me Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked down to see Shippo jumping around after a butterfly and sighed. He was not going to be left with that thing. He jumped down and grabbed the fox demon by the tail and ran off towards Keade's village.

With his hanyou speed, he soon got there. As he walked into the hut, he saw that Keade was healing a sick child. "Keade, watch the runt while I'm gone okay?" Inuyasha said, dropping the demon on her lap. "Were are ye friends?" She asked. "Gone to do stuff. I don't feel like babysitting." He said simply. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "I might go out and practice with my sword or something." He told her, walking out. "Tell Kagome I said hello when you go back." she yelled after him with a smile.

Inuyasha stopped for a second and let out a low growl outside the hut. Who said he was going to visit her. He had just said he was going to practice with his sword! No matter what the age, women were a pain in the ass! Then with a sigh of defeat, he started to run towards the well.

Kagome pulled Ed up as they came out in the present time. "So this is what you do? Just jump from past and present?" Ed asked, following her outside. "Well, yeah. I promised to help collect the shards and keep them out of the hands of evil." She answered with a smile. But as she looked back, she could see he was in deep thought. "Where is that suit of armor that was with you earlier?" Kagome asked. Ed suddenly remember about his brother. "Oh no! Al!" He yelled. "Yes brother?" a voice chimed. Kagome and Ed looked over to see the suit of armor sitting under the huge tree in the courtyard. He had began to rust from sitting there in the rain, and he needed oil. "Al! What are you doing!" Ed yelled running over to him. "You just left and I didn't know what to do. So I sat by this tree and waited." he answered."You guys can come in. My mom might have dinner ready." Kagome offered, walking to her front door.

Ed and Al sat around the table as the family ate. "Aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked. "I don't eat." Al answered. "And I'm not really hungry." Ed said. "Eat!" Kagome demanded. Ed was shocked, and slowly began to eat. Kagome smiled happily at him, then continued to eat.

But as the family ate in silence, the sound of a door opening caught their attention. Soon, Inuyasha walked in with a defeated look on his face. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yo." he said simply, grabbing an empty chair. "How is he here?" Ed asked, glaring at him. "I don't need a shard to get through the well. I'm powerful enough!" Inuyasha yelled at him, getting angry. Kagome sighed as the glaring contest began again.

Hey guys, sorry it is so short, but I didn't have much time. I'll write a long one next time. Sorry! Laterz!


	8. Chapter 8

1Hey guys. Sorry its been so verrry long since I updated, but you know, I have to pass school. lol. But that is all over with! Because I have taken my final exams and I'm free...for now. Next I have to find a job...whoo... Okay, well on with the story!

Chapter 8: Staying at Kagome's

Kagome sat relaxing in her bathtub, enjoying a hot bath. _It's been so long since I've had a hot bath._ She thought with a relaxing sigh. But as she lay in the warmth of the water, she heard voices yelling.

"I said give it to me!"

"What's wrong short stuff? Can't reach?"

"Brother, let me help."

"No! This is my fight!"

"Boys! Please stop this."

"Ack! He bit me!"

Kagome only shook her head and floated down to eye level with the water. _It's like to five year olds. His brother is more mature than him. And Inuyasha is to jealous for his own good._ Kagome thought, trying to block out the fight downstairs.

"Kagome, could you come down here for a minute dear?_" _Her mother asked from downstairs. "Coming." she yelled down, climbing out of the tub. _They are so getting yelled at for making me get out of the bathtub!_ Kagome thought with anger.

As Kagome came down the stairs, she saw her mother waiting for her. Her hair was falling out of its usually neat bun and she had a tear on her apron. "Are you okay mom?" Kagome asked. "Yes. It's not different from when you and Souta were little." She said with a tired smile.

Kagome walked past her and went into the living room to a strange site. Inuyasha was hanging from the ceiling fan dangling a pocket watch, while Ed was jumping up, trying to grab it. Ed's brother was standing in the corner, watching with embarrassment. "Inuyasha! Ed!" Kagome yelled. Both looked at her, but did not stop fighting each other off.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" She yelled, causing him to be pulled off the ceiling fan and land on the floor. Ed laughed at him, but Kagome grabbed a broom that was leaning against the wall and smacked him upside the head, sending him to the floor.

She then let the broom fall to the floor and walked over to Inuyasha. She then pried the pocket watch from his tight fist and said, "Inuyasha, Ed is eleven and your like seventy something. Act more mature." With that she walked over to Al and handed it to him. "But this is Brothers." He told her. "If they are going to fight over it, they don't need to have it." She told him simply. And with that she walked up stairs to study for the test the next day.

Inuyasha now sat on the couch glaring at the blonde boy in front of him on the next couch. "I hate you." he told him. "And I you." He answered back, "so, who wants to watch some TV?" Mrs. Higurashi said, turning on the TV. But their attention did not switch to the TV.

"Al, give me my watch please." Ed told his brother that sat next to him. But he did not receive a watch. "Al, did you not hear me?" Ed asked, turning to his brother. But Al stayed silent. "Hand me my watch." He said. Al looked at him and shook his head. "What?" Ed yelled. "Mrs. Kagome said that you don't need it if your going to fight over it and has trusted me with it. So...no." He told him.

Ed could only stare at his brother. "But...its mine." he said. "Sorry brother." He told him, getting up and leaving the room. "Ha! You don't get your stupid shiny thing!" Inuyasha laughed. "Shut up!" Ed yelled, getting to his feet. "Make me!" Inuyasha yelled, also getting to his feet.

Ed went to punch Inuyasha in the face, but Inuyasha dodged it and grabbed his wrist, throwing him through the wall and into the backyard.

Inuyasha then kicked him into a group of trees. But Ed got to his feet and kicked Inuyasha back ward, tearing though a flower garden.

Inuyasha got up and pulled out his Tetsuiaga and yelled, "Wind scar!" Ed dodged the attack, leaving trees to be ripped out of the ground.

The two stood panting, glaring at each other. "INUYASHA!ED!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. The two turned and a sudden fear fell over them as she marched over.

She glared at them both as the cowered under her stare. She quickly grabbed Ed by the collar of his trench coat and dragged him over to Inuyasha. "Hold his collar!" She yelled. Inuyasha was confused but did as he was told in fear.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She screamed. The two boys were sent flying to the ground and both had their own little crater. "And don't think the punishment ends here!" She yelled down at them.

The Next Morning

"Here!" Kagome yelled, Shoving a shovel into Inuyasha's hand and a saw into Ed's. "what are these for?" Ed asked. "You Ed will dig up every tree that is damaged and cut it into future fire wood." she told him. "Easy." He said with a smile. "Without Alchemy." She finished. His smile dropped and Inuyasha laughed. "You Inuyasha will replant every single flower you damaged and rebuild the wall you threw Ed through." She told him. Both guys look at the ground gloomily.

"And you will receive no break until your work is finished!" She told them. Inuyasha turned to look at the flower bed. It was going to take time and patients to plant those flowers. Things he didn't have. Ed turned to the trees. There was maybe 20 trees. And about ten of them were still in the ground. He was going to have to ripped them up, and he wasn't strong enough. "Have fun boys. And don't you dare help the other out. If you can't work together everyday, then you can't today." And with that she walked off towards school, leaving them to their work.


End file.
